


Backwards

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Memories of that day burdened him, but Ruki wasn't willing to forget and apparently neither was Reita.





	Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic inspired by @Snaked_Lows and @emmimiu on Twitter. Based on a dream I had awhile ago. I hope you guys enjoy it.

How could he really be the only one to be in time? He'd even beat Kai to the studio and that  _ never  _ happened. Ruki huffed, once again cursing Koron for thinking his owner needed to be awake an hour before his alarm. There just wasn't enough coffee in the world to make this morning better. 

Deciding it wasn't worth dwelling on, he picked up a magazine from the small table in their studio's kitchen. Since when did they get tattoo magazines here? At least this would keep him occupied for awhile so he took it back out to the main room and found a comfy spot on the sofa under a couple of blankets. A chill was settling over the city as the weather turned colder. Ruki so desperately wanted to hold on to summer. It seemed so unfair that the seasons could so easily change and take memories with them. All he wanted was to never forget this summer, though he probably should let the memories fly away in the ever cooling breeze. 

Ruki flipped through a few pages of the magazine but found he couldn't even bring himself to admire the work being displayed. Every sketch, every piece of art only reminded him more of  _ that  _ day, and he was forced to lay his head back to keep a tear from slipping down onto the glossy pages. He really shouldn't be feeling this way. If anything he should feel ashamed. After all, Reita would be getting engaged soon, wouldn't he? That only added to the pain he'd already inflicted upon himself. Yet he couldn't stop his mind from going back to that day.

_ The sun had been shining that day, after four days of rain. It seemed to favor their outing, choosing to instead give them a reprieve. Warm rays of light only highlighted Reita's almost white hair. For once he hadn't worn a cap, letting his hair fall softly onto his shoulders. It made his skin seem darker too and Ruki had a hard time looking away as the bassist held a black shirt up to himself to ask his opinion. Of course it would look great. Everything his friend wore looked great in him; even if Ruki was a bit biased.  _

_ They'd spent most of the morning out shopping, reminiscing. Their band had turned twenty in March and so much had changed in the last two years. Their private lives becoming so much less private since the rumors of Uruha and Kai's relationship had been validated by a published photo of the two sharing a kiss they thought was private. Ruki had expected that to be the end of the band, but their fans had been surprisingly supportive and so had management. Aoi had somehow managed to keep his relationship with Kazuki quiet, but Reita had announced he was dating a model named Kimisa a few months later. They'd been together ever since.  _

_ Ruki hated her. Not because she was beautiful and rich, but because she had him.  _

_ Reita didn't talk much about her but always said they were happy and Ruki was inclined to believe him because if there was one thing he hated more than her, it was the thought of Reita being unhappy. So he played the part of supportive best friend and acted like he was happy for them.  _

_ “I don’t think I can carry any more bags. You wanna go back to your place and just hang out?” _

_ Ruki honestly had never heard such beautiful words. “Sure thing. Let’s just get a cab.” _

_ It had been too long since the last time they’d hung out like this. Reita was always too busy either with band work or spending what little time he and Kimisa had together when she wasn’t working. Reita was busy watching the horror movie they’d put on and Ruki took the time to examine the way the bassist was laid out on the soft carpet. His shirt was caught, pulled up enough to show a delectable strip of slightly tanned skin above his jeans. What he wouldn’t give to get his fingers on that man. Maybe he could… _

_ “Hey Aki? Could I give you a tattoo?” _

_ Reita turned his head from the television a confused look on his face. “You don’t know how to give tattoos, and even if you did, you know how I feel about them. They’re fine for you, but I don’t plan to ever get one.” _

_ Ruki rolled his eyes. “Not a real one. I just wanna,,,draw on you? I have an idea in my head but I’m out of room in my sketchbook. Can’t I use you?” _

_ “I guess. As long as it isn’t permanent. Where do you want to draw?” _

_ “On your back. Please.” _

_ He watched, unable to look away, as his friend removed his shirt and laid back down, attention once again on the movie. Ruki was practically salivating, watching the muscles of his back flex and relax. Fuck. Was he really going to get to touch all that? He really needed to fucking chill.  _

_ “Be right back.” He said, going to find some paints. Really he just needed a moment to compose himself. Once he had all the supplies, Ruki sat beside the bassist and started work on his lower back. Reita flinched when the paint first touched his skin, saying it was cold, but otherwise didn't complain. Ruki used every excuse to smooth his hand over the blonde's skin. Should a man's skin really be so soft?  _

_ Reita didn't seem at all bothered by the time, even allowed Ruki to put in another movie while he continued to work. He took his time, wanting it to be perfect. He selfishly wanted to remember how his art looked on Reita's body. It wasn't permanent, but it would be in his mind. A piece of himself connected to the bassist no matter what.  _

_ It took just over three hours, but when he finally put down the paint brushes, Ruki was pleasantly content. The black, thorn covered vine wound it's way from Akira's lower back up to his shoulder and contrasted perfectly with the pastel colored petals that floated down through them. Even he had to admit to himself that it was utterly beautiful. _

_ “It's... it's done. I'm finished.” Ruki muttered, moving to collect his supplies. Reita was faster though, turning to grab his wrist.  _

_ “Can you take a picture for me so I can see?” Ruki nodded, taking the bassist's phone and snapping a few good pictures before handing it back. “Taka...it's beautiful. You're so talented. If our band ever breaks up you could design tattoos easily. If I ever wanted to get a real one, I'd definitely have you draw it for me.” _

_ He wasn't quite sure how to handle Reita's praise but he was sure his face was as red as a fire hydrant. In the end he just whispered a thank you. _

_ “My turn. I want to paint something on you now.” _

_ Ruki's head snapped up to meet those amber eyes. “What? Why?” _

_ Reita's head tilted to the side, a goofy grin on his face. “Oh come on, it'll be fun. Take your shirt off. Lay in your back.” _

_ He really didn't want to do that at all, but it was  _ Reita  _ asking. So he pulled his t-shirt off and took a deep breath, laying flat on his back. The bassist was smiling, obviously happy to be getting his way, and he moved over to the paints. Ruki decided to close his eyes. He knew himself well enough to know he would just end up staring at his friend so closing them was the best choice.  _

_ The first few brushes of paint were cold and made him shiver a bit. He couldn't tell what Reita was painting but he sure as hell could feel his calloused hand on his ribcage. Actually, it was driving him insane. Fortunately for him, Reita was done about ten minutes later and he heard the snap of a camera before opening his eyes again. There were different colored words written all over his torso and while it was difficult to read them upside down, Ruki made out enough of them to feel his entire body heating up.  _

_ Talented. _

_ Kind. _

_ Soft. _

_ Sexy. _

_ Beautiful. _

_ Ruki lifted his eyes from that last one to meet Reita's. His friend's cheeks were pink, though he didn't look away.  _

_ “Why?” _

_ Reita licked his lips before a smile slipped on to his face. “I just wanted you to see what I see when I look at you. That's all.” _

_ No. That was too much for his heart to bare.  _

_ Ruki nodded his head a few times, biting at his lower lip before standing and walking back to his bedroom. Why would Reita do something like this? Did he know how Ruki felt and now was using it to torture him? It just hurt so fucking bad. He rubbed across the still wet paint, smearing it over his hands and skin until they were no longer legible. Fake. They were all lies anyway.  _

_ He sat down on the edge of the bed, hands gripping tight the duvet beneath him, and tried to breathe. No way was he going to cry over this. Nope. He wouldn't. Not even one- fuck!  _

_ As if in slow motion his chin was lifted and soft, warm lips met his own. His brain was slow to react. Too slow apparently because Reita was already pulling away. Ruki reached out, hooking his fingers around the back of the blonde's neck and pulling him back in. The kiss was surprisingly tender considering the passion behind it. He parted his lips, letting Reita inside, loving the feeling of their tongues rubbing together. Fuck he tasted so good. Ruki couldn't get enough, pulling the bassist closer, his hands digging into soft blond hair.  _

_ A voice in the back of his mind told him this was wrong. Reita had a girlfriend. He was straight. Well, maybe. Either way, he shouldn't be kissing him, but maybe this was his only chance. And...he hadn't initiated this. Reita had. Could he really just go along with this?  _

_ Yes, he could. _

_ Reita pushed him back onto the bed, their bodies pressed together, paint smearing from his skin on to the blonde's as he wrapped his legs around his waist. _

_ “Can I? Taka, can I have you? Please?” The words were whispered against his ear making him arch up into the bassist, a moan slipping past his lips.  _

_ “Y-yes. Aki...I'm yours.” _

_ Time seemed to slow down. Ruki focused on the feeling of Reita's kisses, the way his hands fit to every plane and curve of his body, the way he whispered his name as they came together. It was the most perfect moment. The worst and best moment of his life.  _

Ruki shook his head, wiping his arm across his face. The pages of the magazine was damp from the tears he hadn't realized were falling. He had to stop thinking about this. They'd agreed to pretend it never happened. Reita had never told Kimisa and they'd never spoke of it again. 

He sighed, no one had shown up yet. Ruki turned his eyes back to the magazine, flipping a few more pages until his eyes met a sight that had to be a dream. A two page article he hadn't seen listed on the cover and there in the middle of the page was...Reita. His hair was dark brown, so this had to have been recent. He had his back to the camera wearing a kimono that draped off his right shoulder and there it was. A tattoo curling its way over his skin and disappearing into the material. It was...the design Ruki had painted on him months ago. But why? Reita was so against tattoos, why would he do this? Or was it fake?

“I see you found it.”

Ruki jumped, the magazine falling out of his hands as he stood up to face where Reita had just walked through the door. 

“Akira...show me. Is this fake?”

The bassist unbuttoned his black shirt and slipped it off his shoulders before turning around. Ruki gasped, hand covering his mouth. It was real! His artwork carved into soft skin, every bit as beautiful as the day he'd painted it. He stepped forward, running a finger along the thorn covered vines. 

“Why? Why would you do this?” He asked, a tremble in his voice he didn't even try to mask.

Reita pulled his shirt back on, turning to face him again. “The article...did you read it?”

“I didn't.”

His friend smiled. “I started getting inked a little over a month ago. The last bit had just healed when I was approached for the interview. K- Kimisa and I broke up right after I started it. She and I both knew we weren't going to work. I was going to marry the girl my mother wanted me to instead of the man I'd fallen in love with. I got the tattoo because I wanted a piece of you with me. Taka, what happened between us before… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I just had to...I needed you I guess. But I went about it the wrong way.”

Ruki crossed his arms over his chest, trying to stay calm. “It's okay because I used you too. I wanted you for myself and I didn't care who it would hurt. I'm sorry to hear about Kimisa though. Even if it wasn't right, I'm sure it sti-” He paused, realizing what Reita had just admitted. “Me? Is that why you kissed me? It wasn't just... curiosity?”

Reita laughed, something dancing in the depths of his eyes. “You were never a curiosity, Takanori. I've known for a long time about how I felt about you, but I was too weak to do anything about it. It was Kimisa who gave me a way out. I didn't want to disappoint my family, but I told my mother and sister about you and neither seemed surprised. They told me to do what made me happy. And that's you. Only you. So, if you have any interest, I'd like to take you out for dinner. Maybe a movie?”

He tried. He really did. But Ruki just couldn't keep a straight face. A smile split his lips and he reached for Reita's hands. “You idiot. You've done it all backwards! You're supposed to date first, then sex. Now everything's all messed up. I guess you'll just have to take me on this date then back to your place so we can do the right order this time.” 

There was only laughter between the two of them as Reita's arms circled his waist, pulling him into a hug so tight he couldn't breathe. Ruki didn't care, he just laid his head on Reita's shoulder and held him just as tight. Maybe they'd done things backwards, but he was fairly sure things were on track now. 


End file.
